The present invention relates generally to material handling equipment and more particularly concerns an apparatus for arranging randomly oriented workpieces of different shapes in a predictable pattern. The invention will be specifically disclosed in connection with an apparatus for arranging randomly oriented frozen meat patties of various shapes, such as round, rectangular, oblong, stick, etc., in a predictable relationship and grouping from which a worker or automated machinery may rapidly pick up the patties and place them in a box for shipment.
In the processing of frozen meat patties, such as those which are subsequently used as hamburgers in commercial eating establishments, a conveyor is commonly used to transport the patties prior to packing for shipment. Workers, standing beside the conveyors, remove these patties, which are randomly arranged, from the conveyors and manually place them in shipping boxes. Considerable time is now required of the workers in locating and removing the patties from the conveyor and packaging them in a box or other packaging material. Much of the time required of workers performing this task is a consequence of the random and unpredictable orientation in spacing and orientation of the patties on the conveyor. It is thus highly desirable to arrange these patties in predictable patterns which will enable the workers to package the patties more efficiently. Increased efficiency will result in a lower per unit handling cost for the workpiece.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for arranging workpieces, such as meat patties for example, in a predictable and organized manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which enables workers to package workpieces such as meat patties more efficiently.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus which handles a wide range of workpiece sizes and shapes with little or no adjustment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for arranging workpieces that will accommodate substantial irregularities in workpiece shapes.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that will arrange workpieces in a predictable manner which does not require a high degree of operational precision.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for controlling distribution of workpieces that utilizes continuously moving nonrecipicating elements.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a system which gradually and progressively increases control and distribution over a plurality of workpieces.